


What is love?

by ZarryNZiam



Category: ARMY - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 18+, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryNZiam/pseuds/ZarryNZiam
Summary: What is love? I wondered even as his lips moulded with mine.
Relationships: JINKOOK - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	What is love?

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know why I did this. But please leave comments on if you liked it or not.

Seokjin's POV

The door closed with a bang and his hands were soon working on my clothes. The passion and desire bottled up until now was all pouring out without restraint. He had looked so beautiful on stage as he ran around laughing and joking. If only I could kiss him in front of everyone, I would. But i had a faint notion that he would kiss me first if given any chance like right now.

What is love? I wondered even as his lips moulded with mine. It was frenzy of lust and desire. Our clothes were scattered all around for we did not care for elegance. We wanted it fast. We wanted it desperately.

I was naked under him as he uttered the three words I so yearn to hear: I love you.

I whispered them back to him but still I wondered. What is love?

We could never be this close in front of the world. For the world, we were just bandmates or brothers even. He would always laugh when he heard this. How far from truth it was! If only they could see us now...

Every part of his body was clinging onto mine. My legs wrapped around his hips and my arms thrown over his shoulder. His mouth was sucking my neck wet. My loud heartbeat was drowned by my own heavy moans. 

I lost every bit of my self control and sanity when he sucked on one of my nipples and squeezed another. My hand instinctively went to his penis and I ran my fingers over it as he sucked harder. It was as if he were expecting me to milk for him. And for that mad moment, I wished I could. I wished I could give him all he ever wanted. He could take my body for himself. It wouldn't matter much, he already had my soul.

What is love? I wondered as he finally let go of my abused nipples and drove down between my legs to eat me up. He was hungry- he always was. My fingers found their way to his hair as I gripped them tightly and moaned in ecstasy. 

"God! I love you!" I screamed being very grateful of the soundproof walls. Lord knows why I was so vocal but he loved it. He was just so possessive though and he almost killed Taehyung when he found out that he had heard my moans. It wasn't his fault though. I was just too loud for my own good and the walls of our dorm were sadly not soundproof like this hotel's. 

It must not be a wonder that it was Jungkook who asked me out first. I thought he was joking and laughed it off. But soon, I found him clinging on to me more than usual. And then the light kisses on the cheeks started to become regular then kisses on the shoulder then light kisses on the neck. He used his excuse to massage my sore muscles to get me flustered. And then one day, after practice, he just kissed me on the lips. By then, I knew that I couldn't resist him. My sweet bunny. My Jungkook. How could I say no to him? And so I gave my first kiss to him.

I was jerked back to reality as his mouth worked wonders on my hole and soon, I felt his cold fingers deep inside me. It hurt so badly but more than that, it felt good. So good. I was a mess as I held on to his hair tighter. He could destroy me like this. But he only build me up. Everytime.

After what felt like eternity, he suddenly got up and smirked at me. He licked his sinful lips and went down on top of me with his hands gripping the headboard and his face so close to my own.

"Love..." He smiled, "What is love?"

Oh such a complicate question and did I have an answer?

"I don't know..." I replied, "Why don't we explore on this huh?"

He dove down to kiss my lips and his penis went inside my hole all at once. My breath hitched and I would've screamed to move mountains had my tongue not been dominated by his.

He took his time with me as be moved slowly and passionately. Soft murmurs of love were exchanged as sweat rolled our bodies and mingled together. I had never allowed myself to be like this with any other. He was my first everything and to be honest, god, I'd let him be my last. My only one.

His mouth again found my neck, his fingers my nipples. I was too sensitive now and I screamed out in pain and euphoria. He screamed my name as he came inside me and his name rolled off my tongue as I came all over his chest.

With a final soft kiss on my lips, he murmured, "Maybe love is you."

I would've laughed at his conclusion but I had no strength. With the remaining of his energy, he cleaned us both and changed the bedsheet. We were exhausted but still, I was unable to sleep. 

"Stop thinking too much. Sleep love." 

His voice were so deep, so full of love. I sighed.

What is love? I wondered.

Maybe, he was right. Maybe I was love for him. And maybe, he was love for me. Whatever love was, it was hard to decipher. But the man holding me now in his arms... he was mine. My heart and my love.

Love was he and I tangled together in between the sheets. 

Love was us.

A/N: What the hell did I write?😱


End file.
